


I'm 6 Feet Under (But I'll Be Born Again Tomorrow)

by Lilnerd3696



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Really Character Death, Reincarnation, Suicide, There's A Tag For That, Those Parallels Tho, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abba was right about the history book repeating on the shelf. But for them, only the bad things repeat.</p><p>AKA: My babies have too much in common, and I have to stop writing sad stuff.<br/>And stop writing Teen Wolf/Norse Mythology crossovers.<br/>No matter what ideas I get.<br/>(I'll fail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm 6 Feet Under (But I'll Be Born Again Tomorrow)

The first time Vali turned into a wolf, it was because of a spell cast by Odin. His bones grinded against each other, his organs moved around, and his mind shifted into one of a predator. A terrified predator surrounded by men with swords and hammers and spears, and a defenseless boy reaching out towards him. Vali lunged, his teeth ripping through the boys unprotected throat. One of the men screamed and was being held back by two other men. The wolf’s instincts urged him to run so he did, running away from the men with the taste of his brother’s blood still in his mouth. Days later, hunters shot him down and hung his pelt on a wall.

This time, Vali was called Scott, and he didn’t remember the first time, or the second, or the times after that. This time, he was bitten, and he didn’t turn till a few days later. This time, his brother wasn’t his blood brother But like the first time, the wolf’s mind overwhelmed him. He was handcuffed (trapped! He was trapped!) and there was a boy shuffling away from him. He lunged, the metal bending easily, and his claws shredded the boys throat. Wide eyes stared at him as he jumped out the window, running away from the house with his brother’s blood still on his claws. Days later, hunters shot him down, and a young girl got her first look at a werewolf.

When Vali tore Nari’s throat out, he didn’t understand why. When Scott clawed Stiles’ throat out, he understood why, and he thought how much this would kill his father.

Fenrir spent most of his first life chained up, with a sword stuck in his mouth. He was feared because he was different, and hunted because he was feared. Odin split up his family, banishing them, killing them, or turning them into savage beasts (that thing wasn’t his brother anymore).  
He died with a sigh. Quietly, like he was giving up.

Derek spent most of his life free, with a family that loved him and supported him because they were different too. He was still feared, but on the baseball court. Kate split up his family, burning them alive after using him for information (how could he have been so blind?). Eight years after the fire, he went home, to where his sister had just been murdered, and was captured by hunters. Derek spent the rest of his life chained up, with daggers in his heart from Kate and Peter. He died with a mournful howl. Loud, but he was still giving up.

Before his family was ripped apart, Slepnir’s life was great. After, he was a slave, forced to carry the man who took his family away from him around on his back. It was torture, and the last time Odin rode him into battle, Slepnir didn’t try to dodge the spear.

Before his mother and brother died, Isaac’s life was great. After, he was a slave, forced to serve and placate the man who regularly beat him and locked him in a freezer. It was torture, and as he crossed the busy street, he didn’t try to dodge the speeding car.

Hel was an outcast. Shamed because she had been born half dead, the aesir children pointed fingers and laughed. But she was Queen of Helheim, she was a Queen, and even though she was shunned now, she was going to rule more than a barren land when Ragnorak came. They’ll see.

Erica was an outcast. Shamed because she had been born with epilepsy, the healthy children pointed fingers and laughed. But she was Queen of the hospital, she was a Queen, and even though she was shunned now, she was going to be known as something more than ‘the epilepsy chick’ when she finally died. They’ll see.

Jormungand was a quiet snake. He spoke only when necessary, which threw away the tiny chance he might have had at finding any friends, as it tended to disturb most of the sea creatures he met. He was banished to Earth, and he spent the rest of his life there, alone and in the background. He was invisible, and he learned to like it.

Boyd was a quiet child. He spoke only when spoken to, which threw away the tiny chance he might of had at finding any friends, as it tended to disturb most of the children (and most of the adults) he met. He was sent to the outcast table, and spent the rest of his high school time there, alone and in the back ground. He was invisible, and he hated it.

They weren’t the only Norse gods in Beacon Hills.

Thor, always a brute, always hard headed and the paragon of fitness, was the captain of the lacrosse team. His girlfriend, Freya, partied and ruled the school with an iron fist (or heel). Jackson was unaware of his true strength if he should become worthy of it, and Lydia was unaware of the magic and power she could wield if she visited Deaton. Baldr, the favorite, loved by many, had stuck by his brother’s side, and Danny bled out by Peters claws the night of the full moon. Loki laughed maniacally, the only one who remembered all of his lives, and Peter killed the hunters who tried to kill him after he murdered Kate.

And the Norns watched through Deaton’s eyes, shaping the future, weaving the tapestry with unbiased hands and thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have up loaded this on my tumblr, so if you've seen it on there, I haven't stolen it.


End file.
